In such a turbomachine, the sealing liners held by the support segments cooperate with rotating parts of the turbomachine, especially with sealing fins formed on the rotor, to form seals separating spaces of disparate pressure within the turbomachine from each other. The sealing liners are normally embodied as so-called abradable liners, which are subject to wear and therefore should be easily exchangeable. It has been recognized that problems are caused by the connection of the support segments to the sealing liners on the one hand and to the vane segment roots on the other hand, due to the given rim constraints. For example, the connections may compromise the gas-tight seal, allow vibration or chatter, or inadequately compensate for thermal expansion of the components.
According to the state of the art, it is known to form the connection of the support segments as a soldered or brazed connection. However, a disadvantage of such connections is that the vanes are subjected to a heat treatment when the sealing liners are exchanged, which may have adverse effects on the properties of the vane material. Another state of the art technique for connecting the support segments is the so-called hook connection or hook-type link, which uses radially overlapping annular grooves between the support segments on the one hand and the vane segment roots on the other hand. A disadvantage of such a connection structure is its relatively heavy weight, among other things. Another state of the art solution provides a riveted connection between the support segments and the vane segment roots, which has a disadvantage of requiring a relatively great amount of assembly work and effort for initially assembling and later exchanging the components, and also requiring a great amount of space.